1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an electric treadmill, and more particularly, to a method through which the operator can instruct the control console to perform preset commands to the motor without touching the control console.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, each electric treadmill is fitted with a transmission system of motor at the bottom end thereof for an in-place rotation of the continuous belt so that the operator can stand on the continuous belt to take in-place walking exercise. This electric treadmill is normally provided with a control console at a proper place thereof, and a number of control keys are disposed at another proper place thereof to facilitate the setting of the desired rotational speed of the continuous belt.
In addition, the electric treadmill is provided with a stepper motor. The supported angle of the base frame is adjustable by means of the forward and backward rotation of motor together with the lifting assembly. This adjustment is carried out by different control keys.
No matter where the control keys are situated, the operator has to look for the correct position of the control keys by sight and continuously or repeatedly press down the control keys for adjusting the rotational speed of the continuous belt or the supported angle of the base frame. These actions will divert the operator""s attention and cause inconvenience due to strange walking position of the operator.
It is a primary object of the present invention to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a method for controlling an electric treadmill utilizing sensitive and effective emission type sensor sets and air sensing fields to carry out the control action without touching the control console.